Learning to love
by Nekon
Summary: Youji/Ken. Youji decides he wants ken, and Ken is uncertain what to do
1. Default Chapter

Learning to Love  
  
By Sage  
  
  
  
Ken scrubbed at his arm, trying to get off the dirt that had imbedded itself in his skin. Having spent the entire afternoon placing a great deal many plants into their respective pots, the dirt on him had taken up a permanent residence. And none of it seemed inclined to leave anytime soon. With a scowl and a flinch of pain, he began to pick at one spot where the dirt seemed to be literally under his skin.  
  
"Damn it." He hissed, before finally giving up. All he was doing was hurting him, not removing the dirt in any way what so ever.  
  
He finished washing his body before he started to get out. The water had only stayed warm for about 10 minutes before the temperature had abruptly dropped to below zero. Guess that was going to happen though with 4 men in one house. Mostly when they worked in a flower shop where dirt was a daily presence.  
  
Stumbling a bit over the corner of the tub, Ken hoped out and reached out for a towel. There was a slight crashing noise outside the door, but Ken didn't pay much attention to it. Belatedly, he realized he probably should have as the door swung open. He raised startled brown eyes up to meet equally shocked emerald green eyes. The two stood there, uncertain of what to do. Youji blinked a few times, before allowing his eyes to wander down a bit, slowly appraising the nude body unexpectedly placed before him.  
  
With a start, Ken realized that Youji's eyes were wondering a little too far, and with that he managed to get his ability to move back. He yanked a towel off the ground and whipped it in front of his midsection, twisting so his body was tucked into the corner of the bathroom.  
  
"Youji! Get out!" A stiff finger pointed towards the hall behind the wide- eyed playboy.  
  
He blinked a few times, as if waking up from a doze, before sending Ken a lecherous smile.  
  
"You sure you want me to go?" he leaned up against the doorframe.  
  
"OUT!!" Ken hollered, stalking forward to shove Youji back and slam the door shut. Leaning up against the closed door, he struggled to get his breathing under control. That had been shocking and ended up with him feeling rather uncomfortable. There had been a look in Youji's eyes that he didn't see except when there was a (over 18) babe in the store.  
  
He gulped a few times before shaking his head. There was no way that he saw lust of all things in Youji's eyes. The playboy had never shown any interest in Ken, let alone boys. He was safe. With that last reassurance, Ken went to finish toweling himself off.  
  
Youji wandered back to his own room, grateful that he didn't run across anyone on the way. He just wanted to get the privacy of his own room and as quickly as possible. At the moment he didn't really have an explanation for the large lump in his jeans.  
  
When the door was finally closed and he was settled on his bed, Youji took the chance to think about what had just happened. Walking in on Ken had been an absolute mistake, and his first instinct was to leave the room as quickly as possible so as to minimize the embarrassment factor. Than he had gotten a good look at Ken's body. He had always known the brunette was in good shape; there was no hiding that with how active he was and how much he enjoyed exercise. But little did he know how nice that body was underneath all those baggy clothes. Smooth skin just barely contained lean muscles that rippled as he moved. Youji always liked the lean ones; men with too many muscles, that literally bulged, always disgusted him. Ken on the other hand, was lean all over and pretty much perfectly proportioned. Including his lower parts. A slight smirk came over Youji's face at that thought.  
  
But while Youji had seen nicely built men before, and in fact had enjoyed many of them, he was surprised about the magnitude of the lust he had felt when he saw Ken. And the doe eyed look that had flashed across the soccer players face when he realized how thoroughly he was being gazed at only added to his appeal.  
  
Youji suddenly sat up, hitting a fist into his other palm. He knew his next target, and he had a feeling this was going to be an interesting hunt.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------I am normally an Aya/Ken fan. Quite avidly actually. However, I got this idea into my head, and I just didn't see Aya doing the things I had planned. Youji instead seemed to fit the bill more, so I figured I could sway towards the dark side ^^"" (JK, I find Youji/Ken very cute as well, in fact, I find most any pairings in Weiss Kreuz cute. Just so many Bishis!) 


	2. The store ^^""

Glancing warily over his shoulder, Ken blushed slightly when he realized that indeed, the oldest member of his team was staring him at. Immediately he twisted around, placing his back decidedly in the direction he had been previously peeking in.  
  
Almost immediately after he raised his eyes to scowl at the snickering Omi. The young boy quickly tried to school his face, but was vastly unsuccessful.  
  
Indeed, it seemed the youngest member of the team was quite amused by the tension that was slowly being amplified over the past week. Over that time, Youji had made it quite clear that Ken had not been mistaken when he believed he saw lust during the bathroom scene. The tall playboy had made more passes at Ken than the brunette had ever sent at him over his entire life. And Youji wasn't nearly as subtle as most others were. He openly groped Ken in the kitchen, whispered lewd things in his ears whenever they were close, and took a great joy in kissing Ken at random times. All in all, totally freaking the soccer player out.  
  
After Omi had gotten over his initial shock at seeing Youji attack his friend in the kitchen and ravage him against the table before casually walking off, he had decided his two fellow assassins' were the perfect couple. That meant that he would not help Ken at any time. Glancing over to the red haired assassin who was stoically watering the cans in the corner, Ken felt fairly certain he couldn't expect any help from that side either. So basically he had been left on his own, with two instead of one trying to get him into Youji's bed.  
  
Again glancing suspiciously over his shoulder, he found himself staring again. As if waiting for just the moment that Ken gave in and looked, Youji puckered his lips and sent an imaginary kiss in the brunette's direction. Ken literally jumped, knocking over a can and sending it rolling over the corner of a table. Staring at it, he mentally cursed Youji. Now he would have to crawl over the freakin table to get it and it was all because of the suddenly mentally disabled men behind him.  
  
The blond had never shown any sort of interest in Ken before the bathroom incident, but now he seemed to be making up for it. It was completely unnerving Ken. Not to say the brunette hadn't ever had fantasy's about boys before; he had. It's just that he never had any about any of his assassin friends. And he was fairly certain Youji didn't mean any of this more seriously than a one nightstand. So he was determined to hold out and ignore it all.  
  
Glowering darkly at the table, he scooted forward until his hips were pressed up against the corner and leaned over, reaching into the crack in an effort to grasp the can. It brushed against the tips of his fingertips like a butterfly's wings, and he arched a bit more, his feet coming of the ground a little until only his toes still braced himself. Just as his tough fingers grasped the can, he felt a hand brush over his ass. Stiffening for a second, his eyes narrowed as he visualized Youji standing there, smug smile on his face as he felt up the momentarily vulnerable Ken. Except not as vulnerable as the blond thought!  
  
There was a loud 'Oaf!' behind him and he felt his foot connect pleasantly with the belly of whoever was behind him and he scooted back, turning to smile smugly at the man behind him.  
  
"Geez Youji-" Ken abruptly cut himself off as he realized that instead of the suspected blond hair that should have been there, black strands flickered slightly with the mans movements.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Ken leaned over to help the man up, concern written all over his face.  
  
The man looked up and smiled a bit, though the corners of his eyes were still pinched with pain.  
  
"It's quick alright, I shouldn't have snuck up behind you like that."  
  
"Still, I'm very very sorry! Is there anything I can get you? Some ice, or…"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. I was just curious if I could get a dozen roses? With babies breath?" The man cut Ken off, rising to his full height, which was a few inches taller than Youji. Ken's head fell back in order to follow his face.  
  
The man flashed Ken a brilliant smile and the soccer player smile back, grateful to have been forgiven so easily.  
  
"Sure thing. If you'll just follow me, I'll be happy to get them for you." Ken turned and started for the counter, stopping at the roses.  
  
"Which color?"  
  
"Um." The man stared at Ken for a long time, until the younger boy began to fidget slightly, uncomfortable with the long look. Seeming to sense that, the man turned away to gaze at the myriad of flowers.  
  
"Umm.. How about Pink? Dark if possible."  
  
"Very possible." Happy that the man's attention was again centered on business, Ken easily picked out the best of the batch, smiling at the customer before walking to the cash register.  
  
To his surprise, he found all three of his friends watching the two of them with intent eyes. He gave them a weird look before efficiently wrapping the flowers up, placing baby's breath strategically so at to give the best appearance. He had done it so many times that he didn't even think as he arranged everything, tying it off without even a thought.  
  
The other three continued to watch Ken and his customer, but he had so much practice ignoring things in the last week that he barely noticed.  
  
"That'll be $10.99"  
  
"Alright" The man took out a twenty and passed it over, his fingers lingering on Ken's hand for a bit to long as the money was exchanged.  
  
Ken gulped a bit, the uncomfortable feeling coming back. Maybe there was a reason that the other two were watching them, other than the fact that he just happened to live with a couple of weirdoes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ken smiled and came around the cash register, ready to go back to trying to fetch the can that he had still not retrieved. To his surprise, the man didn't move back, and instead he found himself practically pressed up against the other man.  
  
"Huh?" he looked up curiously, finding the mans face much closer than it was before. Feeling much like a trapped deer, he stared up as the mans face seemed to grow.  
  
"Excuse me!" he began to protest, raising his hands to push, only the find the man already off of him.  
  
"If you're planning on buying nothing else, leave the store." Aya's said, his cold voice seeming even more frigid than normal.  
  
"I think you should leave." Omi piped up, sounding upset.  
  
"Yes, please do." Youji's voice sounded downright evil.  
  
The man looked rather startled as he was quite high-handedly forced from the store. The door slammed behind him with a gently jingle from the bell that Omi had placed on it two weeks ago. He claimed it was what every one else was doing, and none of the others cared enough to put up a fight.  
  
"Man, that guy was weird." Ken shrugged his shoulders a bit and went over the where the almost forgotten can still resided. "Wonder what he wanted."  
  
Three pairs of eyes centered on his, completely incredulous. Could he really not have realized what that guy was trying to do? After being kissed so many times by Youji in the past couple of days, you'd think he would recognize the signs.  
  
"Baka," Youji finally decided to voice up after a few seconds of silence, "he was trying to kiss you, and he would have been successful if we hadn't done something about it."  
  
Looking surprised, Ken turned around, blinking. "No he wasn't."  
  
"Yes he was." Aya countered calmly.  
  
Ken looked over at him, shocked that the solemn boy had spoken up. Normally whenever any of the other three argued, Aya ignored them like they were a bunch of annoying gnats.  
  
Finally he looked over at Omi, hoping to have the youngest member of the team clear things up for the other two. Instead, the computer whiz smirked at Ken, and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"He was going to kiss you."  
  
Sputtering, Ken jerked his head around a bit, looking classically disgruntled.  
  
"Well, He wouldn't have, I wouldn't have let him!"  
  
"You wouldn't have been able to stop him. He was much more experienced than you at that sort of things." Youji stated.  
  
"I don't care how experienced he is, I would have been able to stop him." Ken desperately tried to save what little was left of his pride.  
  
"Nope, you're surprisingly inexperienced and unaware. You're an easy target for that sort of thing."  
  
"I am not!" Ken protested.  
  
"You are." Youji calmly replied.  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Am."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Am."  
  
"No-" finally deciding this was too much, Youji turned around to face Ken with such abruptness that the soccer player cut himself off.  
  
"Look." Youji stated, lifting his hand up above Ken's head and fluttering his fingers slightly.  
  
Obediently, Ken looked up so see what Youji had interrupted their argument for. However, as soon as his head was properly tilted, Youji leaned down to give him a quick and decisive kiss.  
  
Ken's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and he simply stood there, unable to respond. Youji pulled back, content on having proven his point.  
  
"Am." He stated, turning and walking towards the back room, leaving the soccer player standing rooted on spot, staring glassily forward. His bruised lips moved a few times as he tried to orient his thoughts.  
  
Snickering brought him rather violently out of his daze and he turned to find Omi smiling humorously at him. Even Aya looked amused with the events.  
  
"Not." Ken muttered sullenly, turning towards to counter, uncertain as what to do, can completely forgotten.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
hehe, the little hand thing is probably familiar to anyone who has ever read the Fake mangas! I couldn't help it, I had to incorporate that in! 


	3. talk with omi

Ken leaned back on his arms, staring up at the stars. Even though they lived in a very crowded, bright city, when they got up on the roof, the stars were just as clear as when viewed from the countryside. However, Ken admitted to himself, he might just think that because it's been so long since he'd been out to the country-side, at least to do anything other than do a hit.  
  
At the moment all he wanted was to be let alone. No Youji to randomly make out with him, no Omi to subtly try and force the two of them together, no Aya… actually, Aya pretty much hadn't done anything other than observe. So maybe he wouldn't mind as much the red head being with him. It would be probably as silent as it was currently with Ken being alone.  
  
Youji still hadn't left him alone for more than a minute since he'd stared going after Ken. The brunette felt rather surprised. He had expected Youji to give up after it began apparent that Ken wasn't an easy lay. It wasn't as if the blond couldn't get any anytime he wanted to. In a way it was almost flattering that he was the sole target for so long.  
  
And in a way, it hurt so very badly. Ken had never had someone after him like this, never had someone so interested in him before. And it made his gut clench knowing that it wasn't meant seriously.  
  
"Hm, the one time someone's after me, it has to me Mr. Playboy, who goes after anyone and everyone." Ken muttered, biting his lower lip.  
  
It really, really didn't help that Ken actually enjoyed the attention. While he had never really thought of Youji in any intimate way before, he found that he enjoyed being kissed by the blond bishounen. As much as he was fighting it, his feelings were beginning to deepen. And that definitely wasn't a smart thing to do with someone who switched partners as quickly as Youji did.  
  
"My life sucks." Ken rubbed a hand across his face.  
  
"Why's that?" A voice echoed from the door to the roof.  
  
Whirling around, Ken found himself faced with the younger blond in their group.  
  
"Omi!" He yelped, trying to force his heart to slow down.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Omi walked forward, before gracefully folding up next the Ken.  
  
"Looking at the stars."  
  
Omi looked up, "Pretty stars."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Very bright."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Very peaceful."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Thinking about Youji?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Silence. Than Ken sat up and turned, eyes wide and accusing towards Omi.  
  
"No fair!" He protested.  
  
"I never said I was fair." Omi grinned.  
  
Ken couldn't help but smile back, before he looked down, the happy grin fading slightly. Omi didn't say anything, knowing that Ken had to regulate the conversation for anything good to be coming of it.  
  
"I don't know what to do. Youji is unnerving me, and… and, I'm very confused!" Ken looked up at Omi, his expression sad and oddly open.  
  
"Do you not like it?" Omi asked, uncertain exactly what was the wisest thing to say. Ken didn't seem to mind though, he was already on a roll.  
  
"The problem is that I do! I do like it! But I'm not a one-night stand kind of person. If I'm in a relationship, I'm in a relationship. Nothing less, hopefully something more."  
  
"Well that's good, being serious about your relationships is good."  
  
"I know. But I don't know if Youji is serious about it. I don't want to set myself up for disappointment."  
  
"You won't know until you try."  
  
"True. I'm just no good at telling how people feel about things. I can barely even tell if he likes me as a friend." Ken laughed a big, though it didn't sound quite as cheerful as it normally would.  
  
"I can tell you for certain he likes you as a friend. We all do." Omi gently nudged his shoulder against Ken's.  
  
The brunette laughed, looking at his friend, "Even Aya?"  
  
"Even Aya! Why do you think he helped me and Youji get ride of that arrogant guy at the store today. Something about you made him rather protective, maybe even more so than he is of us. He doesn't like to show it, but if you know where to look, you can see it." Omi smiled a bit wistfully, looking up at the stars.  
  
Ken gazed at Omi for the longest time, his expression contemplative. He had a feeling there was something beneath the surface of that last little speech. And at the same time, he knew that Omi didn't want to talk about it. So instead he just clasped his should on the younger boys shoulder, silently letting his friend know he was there if needed.  
  
Omi smiled, receiving and grateful for the silent reassurance.  
  
"I'm going to go in now. Maybe I'll even talk to Youji." With that, Ken got to his feet, patting Omi one last time on his head, and walking off the roof.  
  
Omi smiled at his friends retreating back before turning back to the stars. With a start he realized, though he had come up to the roof the comfort Ken, it had ended up with the brunette comforting him.  
  
"Of course." Omi laughed.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------What a horrid chapter! I just wanted to make it longer I guess. Let's see if I can do the next part. Trying to finish before I post any of this 


	4. Resolution

Ken stood in front of Youji's door, staring at it for the longest time, trying to gain some more courage before going in. Picking at his nails, he took three long breaths and forced his pounding heart to calm.  
  
Holding his hand up, he braced it in front of the wooden door, preparing to knock. Preparing…preparing… preparing.  
  
"Ah, I can't do it!" Ken muttered, starting to turn away.  
  
Without warning a long, elegant hand appeared from behind him, clasping his hand, and forcibly knocking it against the door. Ken jumped in surprise and found cool purple eyes gazing at him.  
  
"Nothing will happen if you keep running away." Aya stated, turning to walk away. To Ken's absolute shock, the red head patted him briefly on the shoulder as if trying to reassure him before disappearing down the hall.  
  
He was still staring after his solemn teammate when the door in front of him swung open. Squeaking at the hand that grasped his ass, he turned around to find Youji as close as possible, his hands already clasping Ken's waist.  
  
"Hey cutie." Youji greeted.  
  
Cutie? Of all the things to be called, cutie was probably on the bottom of the list.  
  
"Youji, I think… Ack!" Ken grabbed desperately at Youji's shoulders as he suddenly found himself being whirled into the room. As he was placed on the floor again, he leaned his head forward against the solid shoulder in front of him as he tried to regain his equilibrium.  
  
"You still with me?" A strong, reassuring voice echoed in his ear.  
  
"Uhhhh…" Ken could feel his eyes swirling in his head.  
  
There was chuckling, before warm lips were pressed against his own. To dizzy to do anything, he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. So involved was he in the kiss that he barely noticed himself being manuevered towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the corner and he felt himself tipping back.  
  
He came to himself as his back his the bed and his front hit Youji's chest.  
  
"No! Wait Youji! Stop!" Ken shoved against the body that was pressed against his own and scrambled off the bed, tripping and falling before pulling himself to his feet and stumbling into the door.  
  
"Awww, come on Cutie." Youji climbed to his feet, looking inquiringly at Ken.  
  
"No! Youji, I know this is a game to you and such, but it's not to me. I want you to stop!" Ken cried.  
  
'No! No I don't!' cried a voice in Ken's head, but he ignored it. As much as he was maybe tempted, he didn't want to be some one night stand for anyone.  
  
"If I lead you on in any way Youji, I'm sorry! I would never want to do that to you, but I refuse to be some one night stand, and all this playing around is hurting me." Ken look imporingly at Youji, hoping he wasn't hurting his friend, but at the same time hoping that Youji understood what he was saying.  
  
To his absolute shock, Youji started laughing. Ken felt his eyes widen and knew that he had a ridiculous look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"Oh, you are precious." Youji walked over till he was very close to Ken. "As much as you may think that I can't be somber, I would never pursue a friend unless I was completely serious. Ken, when I say I want you, I want you for real, more than just some nice sex. Not that I doubt it'll be good sex." Youji leered. "But that's not all I want."  
  
Ken stared for a long time, looking as hard as he could into the deep emerald eyes. The utter sincerity in Youji's eyes made Ken smile suddenly, in relief. He felt complete joy that he hadn't felt for a very long time.  
  
"Good, cause that's not all I want either." Ken wrapped his arms around Youji's neck and hugged him hard, trying to move as close as possible to Youji's leanly muscled form. They stayed like that for a long time, before Youji leaned back a little, moving his head to that their lips meet.  
  
While all the kisses before had definitely been enjoyable, there was something much more special about this one. It was like it was their first real kiss, with both enjoying it, and it's possibilites. Ken laughed and pulled back, smiling at Youji's equally content face.  
  
"I think I can get used to this!"  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Alright, the end, it sucks, I'm sorry. I wanted to do more, as usual with most my fics. It's all good, at least I'm done. And it's actually a somewhat long fic ^^ isn't that superb!!! WEEE (in other words I have nothing to write) 


End file.
